What Happened to Happily Ever After?
by madaline-7
Summary: Why wouldn't Sam and Jack get their happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a story I have been thinking about for a while (and by "for a while" I mean it just popped into my head a few days ago, while I was doing the dishes.) I am a Jack/Sam Shipper… but the muse wouldn't let this rest, so I had to write it.

This story takes place beyond S8, so spoilers from there up.

A special "Thank You" to my beta Slidell!

Please feel free to leave comments and reviews, even if they are "You totally suck!" Enjoy!

* * *

The ringing phone is what woke him. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table, and suddenly he was filled with trepidation. There were only two reasons why people called this late at night… and he didn't know anyone who was expecting a baby.

"Hello?" Daniel said into the receiver, waiting for the voice on the other end.

"Never mind, this was a bad idea." The voice of one very drunk Jack O'Neill muttered. "I can't drag you into this. You're hers too."

"Jack." Daniel started. He was fully awake now and sat up in his bed. "It's ok. I was awake."

Silence passed between the two friends. Daniel could hear Jack's labored breathing on the other end of the phone.

Almost at a whisper, Jack spoke, "I blew it."

"Blew what Jack?"

There was more silence coming through the phone.

"This… thing… with Carter." Jack sighed hard. "I blew it."

"I'm sure it's not…"

He cut Daniel off. "She's going to Atlantis." He half laughed. "I pushed her so far away that she has to leave this galaxy." There was another long pause before he spoke again. "I said some…things to her…" His voice trailed off.

"Everything's going to be alright."

There was more silence pouring from the phone.

"Jack, are you still there?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

There was another long pause. Daniel heard Jack swallow hard. "Are you sure it's over?"

"Yea Danny-boy, I am. I was such an ass."

"Well, no offence Jack, but you have been an ass plenty of times before."

"But nothing like this." He said. "Nothing… like… this."

Silence once again shared the air between them.

"Jack," Daniel started with hesitation, "What did you do?"

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Jack O'Neill had taken a promotion to become the Director of Homeworld Security. As much as he hated paperwork, he didn't trust anyone else to do the job properly. When something came from the SGC, he knew that it was… something, even if it was nothing more than a requisition for more blue and red Jell-O. He rightly figured that he could take care of the SGC properly. He was tired of them getting the raw end of so many different deals.

Samantha Carter had taken a promotion to Area 51, where she could help manipulate all of the alien technology that had been brought back through the Stargate. It wasn't nearly as exciting as traveling through the gate, but she did enjoy the break from having to get things done yesterday. She could actually take her time to analyze the technology. She felt good about that. There had been leaks of technology and she hoped, that maybe, with her presence there, it would at least make rouge fringes think before they acted.

Sam was off for the evening, and was just relaxing on her couch. Feeling a little homesick that day, she stopped and got a six pack of Guinness. She was just about to take a pull when her phone rang.

"Carter." She said as she answered. It was fitting that she was drinking his favorite beer.

"Hey Carter. How are you?" His voice cracked, and he swallowed hard. This was more difficult than he had imagined it would be.

"Sir." She said, unconsciously adjusting her posture, and putting down the beer. "What can I do for you?" Her heart started to pound.

"Yeah… um…" He stammered. He felt like he was a teenager again asking a girl out for the first time. "What are you doing… um… Saturday? I was… uh… there is this exhibit on the Andromeda galaxy at the science center near you, and I thought we could go and have ourselves a good laugh."

"Oh." She responded, and then nothing but her soft breathing on her end of the phone.

"But if you have plans or something…" his voice trailed off.

"I would love to." She finally replied.

He let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Great!" He said, a little more enthusiastically than he meant too. "I'll pick you up at 1400."

"Sure." She said. She was smiling.

They exchanged their good-byes. Sam took a long pull off of her bottle. "It's about damn time Jack O'Neill." She said out loud.

-o-o-o-

He arrived at her door promptly at 2 p.m. After many debates he settled on a bouquet of Gerber Daisies, instead of roses. Sam answered her door; the huge smile that she reserved only for him greeted him. She was wearing a plain tee shirt and a pair of jeans. What he didn't know was that these were new, and it took her hours to figure out what to wear.

He didn't say anything as he thrust the flowers towards her. Jack had waited for this moment, but now was tongue-tied.

"Thank you." She said as she took the flowers from him. "Come on in while I put these in some water." That smile never waning from her face. If she was nervous she certainly wasn't showing it.

She took his arm, and he escorted her to the car that he had rented. The Andromeda exhibit was fun. They did have themselves a few good laughs, especially when the guide that was conducting the tour mentioned that there "May just be another planet in our solar system that could support humanoid life." It didn't take long for both of them to relax and really start to enjoy each other's company. They laughed, talked, and joked about everything it seemed. It felt natural when her hand slipped into his.

It was fast approaching the end of the night. He dropped her off at the door of her apartment, to say goodnight.

"When are you flying back?" She asked him.

"Late tomorrow evening. I… uh… I figured we could have breakfast in the morning."

She smiled at him again. "I would really like that."

"So uh… I'll pick you up around 9ish?" He asked taking a step closer to her.

"Ok." She said, closing her eyes.

And that is when he kissed her. It was soft as first, but grew in intensity. All those years of not being able to do, or say, anything came rushing out of them. His hands went to the small of her back pulling her in closer to him. When they finally pulled away, his eyes opened and searched hers.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sir." She said playfully.

"Yeah, tomorrow." He mumbled back to her, still not letting her go.

"Jack" she started, as he kissed her again. This time it was more urgent on both of their parts. His hands slid up her back, and her hands went around his neck. She stepped in closer to him, moving her leg between his. When they pulled away this time, they were both out of breath.

"In the morning Jack." She said as she gently ran her finger down his cheek. She pulled away from him and let herself into her apartment.

-o-o-o-

The very next weekend he was back in Nevada. This time he treated her to a picnic under the stars. This time, she invited him to spend the night. Sam saw the look of confusion cross his face.

"Sam" he started. She cut him off with a kiss.

"Jack" she said when she pulled away. "If you want you can take the couch. I… I just really don't want tonight to end yet." She smiled at him. How could he resist that smile?

"Ok, sure." He said as he kissed her again.

-o-o-o-

He awoke with Sam's arm lying across his stomach, and her head on his chest. He sighed heavily, drinking in the essence of her. Even though he was relatively uncomfortable, falling asleep on the couch will do that, he hadn't slept that peacefully in a very long time.

He took his free hand and stroked her tee shirt covered back. She started to stir. "Good morning, Sam." He quietly said and kissed her on the top of her head.

She mumbled something and snuggled more into him.

"Sam" he said whispered her name again, and let his hand rest on the small of her back. He closed his eyes and let his head fall backward to rest on the back of the couch.

-o-o-o-

During the week, phone calls were made and emails were exchanged. She convinced him to let her come to Washington. After all, she had lived there too…and she had a few surprises herself. After a day of sight seeing, including the tour of items in the basement of the Smithsonian, they slowly made their way back to his apartment.

After a few beers, she kissed him. But this was not an ordinary kiss. It was full of desire, and need. She straddled his lap, and undid the top button of her shirt. He started to say something, he wanted more than anything to make sure that she was sure, but she stopped him by putting her finger to his lips. She kissed him again, and undid the second button…

-o-o-o-

The next few weeks flew by; each one going to the other when they could just not get away. There were the daily phone calls and emails. They did everything that two people do when they find love in each other. Private jokes were made and repeated. They walked on a cloud. The feeling that nothing could go wrong conquered every thought of every day.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. And all the subscriptions. You guys rock!


	3. Chapter 3

"You know what Daniel?" Jack said, "I don't understand it."

"You said you were an ass."

"No, that I get… I mean as much as I can get it, which I don't." He took a breath. "But I mean, how was I supposed to know that when I asked her to marry me, that everything became off limits." It came out in a drunken slur, in a rush.

"What? You asked her to marry you?"

There was more silence on the line. But Daniel wasn't able to see why. Jack had put his head in his hands, and was fighting with all he had in him to keep back the emotions that were beginning to bubble over the top.

"That's what I said." Jack spoke quietly. "I actually did it a few months ago."

Daniel had nothing to say. He waited for his friend to speak again. Daniel knew that he was hurting, and he knew that he had no one else he could talk to about this. Minutes had passed, when Daniel broke the silence.

"Jack? Are you still there?"

"Hey listen. I think I am going to try and get some sleep."

"We can talk some more."

"No." Jack's voice became suddenly clear. "It's ok. I'll uh…. I'll talk to you later."

"Jack, seriously. It's alright."

"I'll talk to you later. And uh… Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Daniel nodded to himself. "I'll talk you later."

Jack pressed the button to disconnect his phone. He let go of it, and he heard the dial tone once again. He started punching in numbers, stopping before he got to the last one.

He did this a few times before he finally gave up, and put the phone down in its cradle. He sat there for a beat, and finally put on the television. He hit the list button on his remote, and episode after episode of The Simpsons popped up on the screen. That was the last thing that he remembered before falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I posted this so soon because the last chapter was so short! Love you guys!

* * *

"General O'Neill," his assistant rang through into his office. "General Landry from the SGC is on the line for you."

"Hank. How are you?" Jack said.

"I've been better Jack. I wish this was a social call, but we have a situation arising. It seems like Ba'al is making some noise, and we need Colonel Carter back here at the SGC."

"Well Hank," Jack started. He took a deep breath. "Do you want to make that phone call or should I?"

Twenty minutes later, his assistant buzzed him again. "General O'Neill, Colonel Carter is on the line for you."

"Colonel Carter what can I do for you?" He said. His voice had a slight edge to it, nothing hard, but it was in full military tone.

"I take it you have talked to General Landry?" She said. There was something to her voice, but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. She was probably thinking the same thing that he was. _Now what?_

"When are you leaving for Colorado?"

"I have to report Monday, 0800."

He sighed and dropped the receiver a touch. "Carter…" his voice trailed off.

"I know, Sir."

Back to the military phrases, tones, and undertones. Back to the "Carters" and "Sirs". Back to where things would have to be.

They disconnected and he shuffled papers around on his desk. He couldn't concentrate anymore… at least for this day. He told his assistant to clear his calendar. He would be back Monday morning.

-o-o-o-

"We need to talk." He said when she answered the knock at her apartment door. Sam was somewhat surprised to see him, but not completely shocked.

"Come on in, Sir." Sam said, opening the door wide; diverting her eyes from his.

He went into her apartment. She didn't waste anytime. There were a few boxes already packed nearby, and there were more in the corner of her dinning room. When she shut the door, he turned to her, took her into his arms, and kissed her.

"We will figure this out." He said to her.

"Sir…" His look stopped her in her tracks. "How? The same thing that stopped us for all those years…" Her voice trailed off and she looked away. Sam Carter was not one to cry, but she could feel the tears behind her eyes threatening to expose themselves.

When she looked at him again, her jaw was set with determination. She took a deep breath.

They stood there. He was holding her; her head was resting on his chest. Neither one wanted to end this.

"We have a few days." He said. "And since I am not there to sign your transfer papers, we have a while longer."

She laughed, and hugged him harder.

-o-o-o-

They decided the best thing to do was to tell General Landry. Since Jack was not "technically" her commanding officer, they weren't "theoretically" breaking the rules. Landry would have to turn a blind eye, but Jack knew he could count on Hank.

"We are heroes for crying out loud!" Jack told Sam more than once. She just smiled.

Jack called Hank, and they had a nice little discussion. The only thing Landry was afraid of was Jack stepping in. If anyone knew what kind of peril Carter could be in, it was Jack O'Neill. Jack reassured Landry that Carter was a big girl and knew how to take care of herself. He promised Hank that their relationship would not become a problem.

Landry agreed… and he agreed to keep it under wraps.

-o-o-o-

Sam reported for duty to the SGC Monday morning at 0800 hours. Jack was back in Washington. Her transfer papers were signed at 0815 hours. They were finally breaking the regulations, and it felt good.

With Sam back as an official part of SG-1, their time together became more and more scarce. But they did try every chance they got. She was able to sneak away for a few days here and there, and he did the same. His cabin became their favorite hide away. They could lock the world away when they were there, and they did.

It was very safe to say that they were in love.

* * *

TBC

Thanks again for all of your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A little AU I know… But just roll with it. Ok? Thanks!

* * *

"General O'Neill's office." A young voice answered the phone to Jack's office.

"Yes. This is Dr. Daniel Jackson. Is the General in?"

"No, I am afraid he's not." Jack's assistant said. "He is on vacation."

"Vacation?" Daniel took a minute. "Vacation." He repeated.

"Yes, Dr. Jackson. Vacation. He looked like he needed it too. Between you and me, he looked like hell." The assistant said.

"Thank you." Daniel replied and he hung up.

He tried to get in touch with Jack on his cell phone. There was no answer. Daniel thought that maybe he would be at his cabin. After all, when Jack O'Neill wanted to escape the world that is where he went.

He was getting ready for the drive up there, when he bumped into Sam. Daniel did not want to see her today, but looking at her, his heart broke. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to get into the middle of anything, but Jack made that decision for him last night when he called him in the middle of the night.

Sam… she looked like death warmed over. She had large bags under her eyes, and her eyes themselves were blood shot.

"Hey, uh. Hi Sam."

"Daniel." She nodded at him.

"I… uh… I heard that you took that position in Atlantis."

"How did you…" her voice trailed off, and then she got the look in her eye. The one that said she had just figured something out.

"Yes I did."

"I'm going to miss you. You know that?" He said to her, bringing her in for a hug.

They held that embrace for a while. Finally she pulled away. "I know Daniel." And she shot him a small smile, "but you can always come and visit."

He laughed. "I know, and I will."

"Where are you off too? Want to grab a cup of coffee with me?" She asked him.

"I… uh…there are some things I have to take care of today."

"Oh." Her smile fell. "Some other time then?"

He nodded at her, and started to walk away. He was four steps away when he turned around. "Hey Sam!"

"Yeah?"

"Uh… Vala isn't as abrasive as she seems. She uh… she has a good heart… you know in case you… uh… need a girl to have a cup of coffee with."

Sam blinked hard. "Yeah. Thanks Daniel. Tell the General… never mind." She shook her head. She looked up at Daniel and flashed him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Sam, was it that bad?" He asked her, taking a step towards her.

"Yes Daniel." She said nodding. "It was."

-o-o-o-

Daniel pulled up to the cabin. He saw a truck in the drive. He breathed out. He knew that Jack was here. He got out of his car, and made his way to the cabin.

He heard music playing around the back and followed it. He found Jack sitting in a chair out on the deck that overlooked the lake. He wasn't fishing but there was a beer in his hand.

"Jack." Daniel called to him as he approached. Jack looked over to him, nodded his head in a greeting and looked back out at the lake.

Daniel went and grabbed a chair. When he was seated next to Jack, he finally spoke.

"Beer?"

"Jack." Daniel's tone was soft, caring, the way Jack O'Neill's best friend's voice should have been.

"Do you want a beer?" Jack looked at him.

"Uh… sure."

Jack motioned toward the cooler sitting between them. Daniel extracted one, and took a long pull.

"I see you found me." Jack said, looking back towards the lake. His eyes never wandering from the lake.

"It wasn't hard." Daniel said. "Your assistant in DC said you were on vacation."

"Yeah. Vacation." Jack said his eyes never wandering from the scenery in front of them.

They sat there for a while in silence; two friends, sharing some sort of quiet reprieve.

"Do you want to talk any more?" Daniel finally asked him.

"Nope." Jack said, finishing off the beer he had in his hand, and grabbing another on from the cooler.

Daniel finished his beer, and grabbed another one.

And that is how the day ended. The two friends sitting on the dock behind Jack's cabin, drinking as the sun went down.

* * *

TBC

Thanks to all for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Sam was sitting in the commissary, trying to keep busy when she felt a presence behind her.

"Hi Sam." Vala said as she sat down across from her.

"Vala." Sam nodded and continued to go over the papers that she had brought with her.

"Daniel told me that you might need a woman to talk too."

Sam continued looking down as she spoke. "No offence Vala, but I am okay."

"Internalizing pain is bad on the… inside." Vala smiled at her, and shrugged her shoulders.

Sam furrowed her brow and looked at Vala. "What?"

"Holding it in. You know what you should do? You should break something." Vala smiled at her.

"Break something?" Sam repeated.

"Yes." Vala said, obviously excited that she had Sam's attention. "Break something! Smash it! Destroy it!"

"Well, yes, but I'm not really in the mood to break something." Sam said, looking back down at the papers.

"Sam." Vala said, as she reached across the table to grab her hand. "Sometimes, it's good to get these things out. You know to release… it."

"Well, I have never really been a 'release it' kind of person." Sam said tersely.

"And I am sure that you have never really hurt like this before either." Vala sympathized. She squeezed Sam's hand and let go.

"I…" Vala started as she stood up "I just want to help. You look so sad."

She left Sam alone, with her cup of coffee and papers.

Sam didn't have the energy to break anything. She barely had the energy to do what she _had _to do. She was still reeling on the inside. Her head was still swimming with what had been said, the way that he had hurt her.

Sam shook her head, and ran her hands through her hair. She took a deep breath and stood up from the table. She went to her lab to hide from the rest of the world.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and subscriptions! You guys make me all warm inside!


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Daniel awoke to Jack making a fire. He was throwing things in, but it was already raging.

"Jack," Daniel asked, "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer; he just looked at things and tossed them into the fireplace.

"Jack?" Daniel got off of the couch that had become his drunken bed, and went to him. He caught a glimpse of a picture of Sam and Jack.

"Jack!" Daniel spoke loudly to get his attention. "Why are you doing that?"

"Because these… things are just… things Daniel. They don't help."

Daniel put his hand on his shoulder, and asked. "What the hell happened?"

Jack closed his eyes, and turned towards his friend, "You hungry? I can make my special omelet."

Daniel shook his head. "Are you ever going to tell me?"

Jack's cell phone started to ring. He grabbed it, looked at the number and threw it down on the couch, and started to walk to the kitchen. Daniel picked it up and looked at the read out; it was Sam. He reluctantly tossed it back onto the couch and followed Jack into the kitchen.

Even at this early hour, Jack had a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Come on Jack." Daniel started. "This can be fixed. Just let me help you."

Jack started to laugh. "Fixed?" He went to the refrigerator, and pulled out the eggs.

"What the hell happened?"

"I asked her to marry me."

"And she said no?"

"No, here's the kicker, she said yes."

Daniel opened his mouth to say something, but for the second time in the very recent past, words escaped him. He just looked at Jack and was able to squeak out, "Then what?"

"Danny…" Jack looked at him. "Please. Just let it go."

Daniel looked at his friend, and shook his head yes. But he had decided that he wasn't going to leave until he figured out what had happened to the two people that he cared about most in this or any other world. They had found each other after all this time, when for so long they couldn't be together. Daniel's heart started to ache just thinking about what all Jack and Sam had been through.

"Hey." Daniel said to break the silence, "I have to go and make a phone call. I'll be right back."

Daniel stepped out of the kitchen. When Jack heard the front door close, he went to check his voice mail, and erased the message before he could hear Sam's voice and change his mind.

* * *

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

It was a beautiful star lit night at the cabin where Jack and Sam were spending more and more of their time together. On the dock overlooking the lake, they were holding each other, like many nights before. Jack kissed the top of her head, and she looked up at him with those big blue eyes. He placed a finger under her chin and kissed her.

"Question for you Carter." He said without breaking the bond that their eyes shared.

"Yes, sir?" Her voice was soft, and had a touch of a giggle in it.

"How would you feel about us getting married?" He asked her. His eyes searched hers for the answer before she spoke.

He reached into the picnic basket that they had brought out with them, and pulled out a small ring box. "I… uh… bought this for you a while ago." He handed the box to her.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the diamond solitaire. An easy silence passed between the two of them. "Can I still be Samantha Carter?" she laughed. "Although, Samantha _O'Neill_ sounds pretty good too. Yes, Jack. I will marry you."

He took the ring out of the box, and slipped it onto her finger. He kissed her, never breaking the connection that he had with her eyes.

"There is a catch though." He said, pulling away.

"Mmmm…. What's that?"

"We never stand in front of each other's career."

"I thought that was a given."

"Sam. I'm serious. Promise me."

"Then you promise too."

"I do. I promise." Jack said.

She settled back into his chest, and they stayed there, watching the scenery around them.

* * *

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Sam knocked on General Landry's door.

"Sir. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Colonel Carter. Please have a seat." He motioned for the chairs in front of his desk. "As I am sure you are aware, there are some issues with the Atlantis expedition and they are in need of a commanding officer. I've recommended you."

"Sir?" Sam's eyes grew wide.

"Colonel, you have proved yourself time and time again. Your military record, to say the least, is outstanding. You deserve this."

"I am honored to be considered General, but I have to decline."

"Colonel Carter?" Landry had a genuine look of confusion on his face.

She leaned closer to his desk, a small smile edging at the corners of her mouth, "I'm engaged."

"I didn't realize you were seeing anyone. Who is the lucky man?"

"General O'Neill, sir." She said tentatively.

"Oh, right." Landry said shaking the look of confusion off of his face. "Colonel Carter, I don't recommend people for things without taking all matters into consideration. So, do me a favor. Think about it." He winked at her. "Think about what kind of technology you would be able to get your hands on. Think about how much good you would do there."

"Yes, Sir." She said.

"I will need an answer soon. Dismissed."

Everything in her soul wanted to call Jack now, but she could wait until when she saw him that weekend to tell him. Even though she was convinced that she wasn't going to take the position, she daydreamed about it. Commanding her very own base! She was finally being recognized as a leader. She laughed in spite of herself, and for the rest of the day she was floating.

-o-o-o-

They were making dinner at Jack's cabin, when he finally asked her. She had been unusually preoccupied, but she was giddy.

"What is going on in my favorite egg-head's brain?"

"I have to give General Landry an answer about Atlantis soon. I was thinking about how it would be to take my own command." She looked up at him.

"Atlantis huh?"

"Yeah." Her face fell. "I'm going to tell him no."

"What? What would you do that for?"

"For us, Jack. I don't want to leave _us_."

"Sam…" his voice trailed off. "I made a promise to you. So it'd be a little… more long distance than it is now, but we could do it."

"I know we could. But I don't want too. I want to stay on Earth with you. I want to marry you, and have babies with you, and _be_ with you."

"Sam, this is a once in a life time… thing." He said looking at her.

"I know Jack. But so are you."

He just looked at her, and shook his head. "What if I told you that I wanted you to take it?"

"I would still say no. Jack, this isn't about my career. I feel honored I was asked, that I was even considered, but it's not what I want anymore. I want you." She moved closer to him and grabbed his hand. "All I want is you."

They finished up dinner, and ate in silence. When they were cleaning up he spoke.

"So, tell me about it."

"About what?"

"Atlantis, Sam. You've been thinking about it for a while. Tell me."

She smiled at him. "I told you I wasn't going to go."

"I know, but tell me about it if you did." He returned the smile. "Humor me."

So she did. She brought him into her world that she had conjured in her mind about what it would be like to be in command of one of the most important outposts in the SGC's history. She was very enthusiastic in telling him about it. She was so very passionate about it all.

That is when Jack knew what he had to do. If Sam didn't go to Atlantis, he knew it would always be her "Woulda Coulda Shoulda" He didn't want to be the cause of that.

He made a promise to her, and Jack O'Neill was a man of his word.

* * *

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The day that Daniel spent with Jack consisted of more drinking, on Jack's part, and more silence than Daniel was comfortable with.

"What did Sam want?" Daniel asked as Jack was fixing up the grill.

"I dunno." Jack answered him.

"You didn't check it?"

"I erased it." Jack said matter-of-factly.

"So what happened after you asked her to marry you?" Daniel started again.

Jack took a deep breath and looked up at him. "You aren't going to let this go are you?"

"Nope." Daniel said, shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heals.

Jack sighed hard, and told Daniel what happened.

-o-o-o-

Jack started on his plan the next morning. It was hard to pull away from her, he had loved her for such a long time, but it was just something that he had to do. He was not going to let her throw this opportunity away for him. He just wasn't.

It was subtle at first. He told her that he had to go back to Washington early. She had a confused look on her face, but she accepted it.

He then started to refuse her phone calls. Emails were delayed when they were returned at all.

He told her that he wasn't going to be able to come for the weekend, without an explanation of why. She mentioned coming to him, and he told her no; that he had things that he had to do.

But still Sam tried. Sam tried with everything she had in her. He could see he was hurting her, but this is just the one thing he had to do. It was better for everyone involved.

When Jack himself was ready to break, ready to tell he was sorry for it all, she mentioned that Landry needed a decision about Atlantis, and he remembered why he was doing it.

"Are you going?" he closed his eyes, and begged her to say yes.

"Not now. Not with us like this. Jack, I don't know what's wrong, but we can fix this. I have waited too long for this to stop us."

"Listen Sam," he said, his emotions threatening to overcome him, "I have been seeing someone else."

Jack felt as if someone had ripped out his heart.

"What?" she whispered. "What did you say?" her voice cracked.

He took a deep breath, "I've been seeing someone else. I'm sorry. I can't do this. I just can't lie to you anymore."

"Oh," she said. "Someone else." The words rolled out of her mouth. "Some... One... Else..."

"Sam, I'm sorry." He said to the dead connection.

Jack hung up his phone and went to his refrigerator. He grabbed a beer, and drained it in one gulp. He grabbed another, and did the same thing. He thought if he drank enough the pain in his chest would go away. "This is for the best O'Neill," he said to his empty apartment.

-o-o-o-

"There is a package on your desk, General." Jack's assistant told him when he returned from lunch about a week later.

He went in and saw a box that was sent UPS from Colorado Springs. His heart caught in his throat. He knew what it was. He just wished she had kept it. Slowly he opened it, and inside shredded newspaper there was the pristine blue ring box, and an envelope. He took them both out and put them in the drawer of his desk.

He buzzed his assistant. "Clear my calendar this weekend. I'm going to Minnesota."

-o-o-o-

"I got the box two days ago. I got here, it was late, I got drunk, I called you." Jack said, looking at Daniel.

"So, you told her you were seeing someone else, because you wanted her to go to Atlantis?"

"Yep." Jack exhaled loudly. "So, how do you want your steak?"

"My steak? Damn it Jack! How could you do that?"

"Do what? Push her away? It wasn't easy. It hurt me too, DAMN IT!" Jack threw the bottle of beer he was holding in his hand towards the cabin. The sound of shattering glass filled the air. He turned and looked Daniel, "You should have seen the look on her face when she was talking about it! She was like a kid on Christmas! I couldn't let her give that up! We made promises to each other, and she was going to break that promise! She couldn't give this up… Not for me!"

The two friends stood there looking at each other. Jack was catching his breath, and Daniel just had a look of bewilderment on his face.

"She thought you were." Daniel said quietly.

"She wasn't going to go." Jack said, and turned away from him. "She wasn't going to go."

* * *

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Sam was standing on the ramp to be transported to the Midway station. She had said her goodbyes to her friends… her family at the SGC. She had packed everything including a picture of Jack O'Neill. Even though he had hurt her deeply, he was still too big a part of her life to just dismiss.

She smiled as she walked towards the engaged wormhole. A new, wonderful chapter of her life was about to begin.

-o-o-o-

Jack was alone in his cabin, on the day that Sam was leaving for Atlantis. He finally opened the letter that she had sent him when she sent him back the ring.

_Dear Jack,_

_I forgive you. _

_I forgive you for hurting me. _

_I forgive you for lying to me. _

_I know why you pushed me away, and I think what hurts the most is that you felt that you weren't worth me staying for. You are. You were. But no matter how I try to explain that to you, no matter how hard I try to make you see that you do deserve happiness in this life, you just can't. I guess there is no such thing as happily ever after._

_I am sorry I failed you._

_With all my love,_

_Sam_

* * *

A/N: There you have it.

Please tell me what you think!


End file.
